elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Play
"Power Play" is the third episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 16, 2016. Plot In an effort to win over Skylar, Oliver elicits Chase’s help in recovering her powers. Meanwhile, Kaz offers to pet-sit a neighbor’s pig, much to Bree’s chagrin. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey *Unknown as Petey (the pig) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Mentioned Cast *David Sobolov as The Annihilator Trivia * The Annihilator is mentioned in this episode. *This was originally the first confirmed episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force, even though it's not the first episode of the series. *Oliver's fear of needles is shown for the first time in the series in this episode, though it's the second time it's shown in the Elite Force Universe since the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. * This episode is similar to Bionic Dog in that Kaz takes in an animal that Bree doesn't approve of, much like how Adam took in Otis while Chase disapproved. The scene where Kaz tries to hide Petey the Pig from Bree parallels how Adam poorly attempted to disguise Otis while Chase was passing by. In addition, Petey turned out to be a skilled, intelligent animal working for a villain, much like how Otis was revealed to be an agent of Victor Krane. Unlike Otis, Petey wasn't brainwashed into doing the crimes. *This episode is also similar to the Lab Rats episode Which Father Knows Best?, as Skylar trying to get her powers restored parallels how Bree was trying to have her bionics fixed. Much like how Donald couldn't fix Bree's chip, Oliver couldn't restore Skylar's powers after many attempts, and both had to have someone more knowledgeable. A difference however, was that Oliver was willing to accept Chase's help, whereas Douglas's assistance was not by choice. The attempt to restore Bree's/Skylar's powers created disastrous results that brought them close to death, which caused Donald/Oliver to get into an argument with Douglas/Chase in how to deal with the situation. While Bree's situation was solved with a last minute fix, Skylar's situation solved itself. However, the person who asked for help ends up getting left out, which is the reverse of Douglas getting left out after helping Donald. *In this episode, pet sitting activities occur. This is similar to the Mighty Med ''episode, ''Are You Afraid of The Shark? * Skylar's powers are restored in this episode by Chase. * Much like Adam, Kaz always wanted a pig. * This is the second time Kaz takes care of an animal. The first being the Mighty Med ''episode, ''Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out. '' * The irony of Chase successfully restoring Skylar's superpowers is that he still cannot comprehend the idea of superpowers, such that his solution was based purely on conjecture, whereas Oliver knew a lot about superheroes and made attempts based on all the superhero science he gained from reading comic books and treating superheroes. * The impenetrable Palomar that Chase used on the windows was probably the same material that was on the case for the transponder in, "Lab Rats Vs Mighty Med." Goofs *After the scene where Kaz and Bree meet Mrs. Ramsey and her pet pig, it switches back to Oliver, Skylar and Chase, who are all wearing different clothes than they did before. *Oliver was receptive of Petey, but in the Mighty Med episode ''Are You Afraid of The Shark?, Oliver stated he doesn't like pets. Gallery Userbox Code: PowerPlay Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes